1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device, a method of manufacturing the display device, and a method of repairing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices are classified into light-emitting type and light-receiving type flat display devices. Light-emitting type flat display devices include flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels, and electroluminescent devices, while light-receiving type flat display devices include liquid crystal displays. Among these flat display devices, electroluminescent devices have garnered much attention due to their various advantages, such as wide viewing angles, superior contrast ratios, fast response times, etc. These electroluminescent devices are further classified into inorganic electroluminescent devices and organic electroluminescent devices.
The organic electroluminescent devices are self-emissive display devices that electrically excite a luminous organic substance to emit light, resulting in a display device with low driving voltages, smaller thicknesses, wide viewing angles, fast response times, etc., which are drawbacks of liquid crystal displays.
These organic electroluminescent devices generally include an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a light emitting layer between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. In these organic electroluminescent devices, when positive and negative voltages are applied to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, respectively, holes are injected into the light emitting layer through a hole transport layer, and electrons are injected into the light emitting layer through an electron transport layer. Then, the holes and the electrons are recombined in the light emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy discharged as light when the exciton returns from an excited state to a ground state.